For the love of
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: For those of you who have read my Sojiro and the twins fanfic you know there was a short shot of Konata x Miyuki. Here is the story what happened between the two. Surprisingly enough I got two requests for this one. So here you go. Enjoy. I need a nap.


Konata strolled into the large and luxurious Miyuki household. It seemed to get more and more beautiful every time she saw it. Mrs. Takara had been the one to lead her in, and now the airhead of a mom was off to find her daughter. Minami sat at the table and waited for her friend to arrive.

They had planned to hang out today, and though she felt guilty for leaving her dad alone in the house there was something she needed to do. Today was the day she had finally decided to screw Miyuki. She patted her bag in remembrance to the little toy she had brought to make things run a little smoother.

Finally Miyuki arrived. She lead Konata up the rather long staircase. With each step her skirt flipped a little, allowing konata to see some of her black laced panties. "quite sexy" She thought to herself. Feeling the thing between her legs start to heat up.

Upon entering the room Miyuki seemed to wonder if maybe she was being an ungracious host. Realising her mistake she quickly offered Konata if she'd like something to drink. Konata of course declined, for though her mouth was a little dry she didn't want to impede this any longer. Quickly she thought of ways to get Miyuki close. She could work from there.

Lifting her finger she found a solution. All she would have to do was trip on top of Miyuki. The close proximity was perfect. She could slowly lean down, kiss her, hike her hand up her- Konata was cut short by an impending Miyuki fall. "Oh the irony" Konata moaned as she found herself beneath the big breasted pinkete.

Miyuki quickly stuttered out apologies, her face burning red as she tried to push herself off the small girl. Surprised when she felt herself being held down. Konata's hand wrapped in her blouse as she kept her on the floor with her. Konata said nothing, but continued to stare at Miyuki. Trying to tell her telekinetically to kiss her.

Either it worked or Miyuki wanted the kiss to happen two. She saw Miyuki's beautiful purple eyes close and she felt her lean down. Bringing their lips together for a long and passionate kiss. Konata of course, didn't let it end there. Quickly she ran her small hand up Miyuki's skirt, feeling her way to Miyuki's firm round buttox, giving it a firm and gentle squeeze.

Miyuki, though surprised, made no attempt to stop Konata from doing it again and again. Only did she offer surprised squeaks as a form of response. Finally she sat up, and Konata came along with her. Konata had one specific target destination. quickly she unbuttoned Miyuki's top, letting it fall before she threw it to the opposite side of the room.

She pulled down Miyuki's bra, suckling like a child on one firm teat while gently massaging the other with her tiny hand. They were so big. The one in her hand was so soft and squishy. Konata gave it a violent squeeze. Miyuki was moaning now, grinding into the small girl. The blue haired loli could sense her desperation and decided to give her exactly what she was longing for.

Foregoing the breasts for now she wriggled out from under her larger friend. Quickly grabbing her bag she dug through it, though she didn't have to dig too far before pulling out a rather thick and long strap on. She smiled at it before turning to Miyuki, who starred timidly at it while rubbing her thighs together in arousal.

Konata striped down and put it on, forcing Miyuki to stand as she led her to the bed. Miyuki thought perhaps she was going to lead her onto it but instead she bent her over on top of it. Smiling Konata lifted her skirt, simultaneously pulling down her panties to her thighs. After about a second of looking at her soft wet pussy she slid the toy inside her.

Miyuki's response was immediate. The thing felt amazing inside her. Konata, feeling no restraint took this as a green light to go as fast and as hard as she could. Which she did, plunging the false member into the busty girl again and again, making her moan and whine with pleasure as she collapsed on the bed.

Konata kept pumping and thrusting as Miyuki twisted her hands in her sheets and took the random spanks Konata lay on her cheeks as she thrusted. Konata was growing weak, but never stopped, after a while she leaned over Miyuki, still thrusting as fast as she could. Finally Miyuki's orgasm ran through her, her juices pouring out around the toy and falling upon her bed.

Slowly Konata slid out, making more of her juices hit the sheets. Miyuki didn't care. She turned to Konata and beckoned her. "Its your turn." She whispered seductively. Konata didn't waste anytime tossing off the strap on as Miyuki stripped what was left of her clothes before her.

Miyuki motioned for Konata to sit on the bed, which of course, she did. Konata spread her legs eagerly as she watched Miyuki crawl towards her, breasts swaying as she did so. She crawled between Konata's legs, lowering her head to Konata's sweet cunt and taking long thorough licks. Konat couldn't take the teasing and forced Miyuki's head down on her clit. Miyuki didn't struggle, instead she dove instantly for the tiny bundle.

It felt so good to Konata. She lifted her legs, resting them on Miyuki's shoulders as she sucked her nub and made her squirm. She kept her hands on Miyuki's head, she was too pleased to let go.

Miyuki, taking advantage of her positon, slid her fingers inside of Konata's pussy and fingered her as roughly as she could. Konata couldn't help it, her pussy exploded as Miyuki hit her G-spot. She felt her body spasm as Miyuki got off her and rolled to the side, completely spent, she passed out.

Both laid there, Konata giggled at Miyuki's little stamina and laid nude with her arms behind her back. For a second a pang of an uneasy feeling just hit her. The feeling that just now, her father, Sojiro Izumi, had one upped her. She squinted, annoyed. But after a moment decided to roll over on her side, spooning the tired Miyuki and writing the feeling off as nothing. 


End file.
